The Connection
by StarrCat
Summary: Right before the battle, right before the end. One more intense moment to be remembered even if only for a few minutes.


**The Connection**

_Disclaimer_: Oh dear J.K. Rowling, creator of these characters…have my babies?

It wasn't sweet or delicate.

It was painful and rough..

Yet so, so beautiful.

Me and Draco. I almost scoff at the thought. But it was him, and only him, who was there when it was all about to end. We were waiting. Waiting for the battle to start. Waiting for the end to begin. It was at Hogwarts, we were off in the forbidden forest close to where the trees got thicker, where we could see the grounds and the lake but we were hidden. Safe for the time being.

I never understood it, or voiced it to Harry or Hermione, definitely not Ron, but I could always see Draco's logic of being on the 'evil' side. If I came from his family I don't know if I'd be able to break away from the chain of horridness either. I don't like admitting being helpless, but when you're whole world is one way, and you don't believe there's an option to get away what do you do? Go along with it, be on their side. Be on the dark side of this war. I understood, even though I didn't like thinking it.

We both had the same logic to want solace before the battle peaked. Both sides were preparing, and we both headed toward nature, the trees, the forest that held so many secrets.

It was about to hold one more.

It all started with Draco startling me, our wands were facing towards each other in a split second. He had stared at me with this look, this look so unknown to his face I was unsure if I was really seeing it. It was helplessness. Being somewhere and doing something you didn't want to be doing. This was a battle he didn't want to fight. In a second it was gone, but he still looked exhausted. We threw a few names back and forth and threatened each other.

Then suddenly, he lowered his wand. I had given him and inquisitive look. He had said "Look, I'm not here to do this. I just wanted a minute to prepare for what's about to happen." He looked defeated, and so my wand fell too. We sat, facing each other, backs each to a tree and just looked. We just _looked_ at each other. It was almost as if our hearts connected, speaking our thoughts about everything and how similar they are. Like two different outsides that prevent two souls from interacting with each other, now down so that the connection was undeniable. I stared to understand, he stared to be understood. No one could have predicted what would happen next.

I felt the attraction and moved closer, crawling on my hands and knees, over the cool leaf forest floor, slowly heading towards Draco as he shifted slightly, unsure of what I was doing. I stopped when I was about a foot away from him, leaning back on my legs. He leaned forward, arms draped upon his spread legs and moved his head closer to mine. And then suddenly it happened. We kissed. Once, twice, all together. We immediately started to grasp onto each other, trying to pull our needs out of the interaction. Fighting for what we wanted, together. Against but with each other. We were both strong, the embrace was powerful. I pushed him down and straddled him, running my hands down either side of his body, but not losing the tension that was so blatantly connecting us. I move my hips a bit, a small groan escapes his lips.

And now we were struggling with each other, up against a tree, sweat making everything tingle with an odd sweetness so out of place. Draco pushes me now so my back is to the tree, and I grab his arms. We're still kissing ferociously. I growl and he lifts my robes, not breaking the kiss as the pants I wear under come off, thrown aside to the ground quite unneeded. Knickers next, he breaks the kiss to slowly pull them off and he looks into my eyes as he does it. I pant and look back.

In a second he's opened his pants. All at once he's entered me, roughly thrusting against the tree, arms around me and chin hooked on my shoulder. It hurt and I bit my lip but kept my arms and legs wrapped about him. Gradually the pain creased and all that was left was passion. Unexplained, probably not healthy passion. We both had a desire for this, for something. Someone to share this moment with. The moment that could be the last, no one knew what was going to happen in the battle. Draco keeps pushing with all his power and his breathing becomes more ragged, as does my own. He looks at me the moment I orgasm, feeling more relief than I ever had before. My mouth parts and he orgasms too, gasping and making me tighten my legs to get the last of the feeling.

Then we're a tumbled mess of sweaty limbs on the ground. Still mostly clothes, just hugging now. Grasping still, still holding on. The tension is mainly gone now. I realize what I must do. If I don't leave now I never will. I get up and Draco looks confused, I lean down and give him the best kiss I can muster, putting every last ounce of strength I have into it. He returns, wrapping his arms around me once more. I look at him sadly and pull away, standing to put my pants back on. He does the same and he motions for me to head out first, returning to my side of the battle ground.

Neither of us could explain what had happened. Could it have happened with anyone else...Was it just a coincidence? I was glad it had happened. With no one else could I have felt such great depths of odd understanding, and passion with so much intensity I wasn't sure I could put more into it.

I glance back to the woods as I'm almost to the school, where everyone is meeting. I will never forget that last look. I mouth the words my heart knows are true, I love you to the blonde who I never though I would exchange anything but unkind words and actions. He nods and I return it, nothing more needed. We both knew just what we needed had happened, and that was it. We would face it now. Even face each other. There was no telling what was going to happen after this point. But we understood.

I turn away and head toward my next destination, the moment of release already growing farther from my mind.

Farther away, but never, ever, forgotten.


End file.
